


meeting up

by Birdschach



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, I hope this isn't garbage, Man I don't even know anymore, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, a little bit I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Though all hell broke loose in Ikebukuro just a week prior, things have already settled, bringing the city back to its usual existence. Of course, chaos leads to new connections, and a new connection Erika was not expecting to hear from quite so soon returns to her in the form of Kasane Kujuragi’s name on her caller ID.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



Though all hell broke loose in Ikebukuro just a week prior, things have already settled, bringing the city back to its usual existence. Of course, chaos leads to new connections, and a new connection Erika was not expecting to hear from quite so soon returns to her in the form of Kasane Kujuragi’s name on her caller ID.

“Oh, hey, miss Kujuragi!” Erika answers, happily. “I’m so glad to hear from you, especially after how crazy things got the other night. You stayed safe, right?”

“Hello, miss Karisawa,” Kasane answers, “Yes, I didn’t meet any harm that night, and your concern is noted. I’m happy to hear that you made it through as well.”

“Karisawa? Come on, call me Erika! A hottie like you can totally get away with it!” Erika says. “As happy as I am to hear from you, what made you call?”

“Well, as you’re aware, it’s been an eventful week. But, now that things are beginning to calm down, and I find that I have some spare time, I’d like to get more information on your cosplay activities.”

“Oh my god, really? That’s great! We’re just a small group now, but we still have a pretty extensive costume collection! You mentioned a Gothic Lolita costume, right? We’ve definitely got that!”

“Excellent. Do you have time to meet there today? I’m not entirely sure I would be able to join the group officially as of yet, but I would love to at least try it out.”

“Oh, well, I can make some time! I mostly do freelance work, and didn’t have any plans today, so that’ll be great!”

“Excellent. Allow me to write down the address, and we’ll meet up there later on.”

“Sounds great! It’s at…”

~X~

Erika feels giddy with excitement. She can’t help but look forward to spending time with the woman she’s hardly even met, and likens the feeling to a teenage crush. Almost like something she would have felt back in high school, if she’s perfectly honest with herself. 

_ But what’s wrong with that? _ she thinks.  _ I mean, Kujiragi doesn’t look much older than me, but she’s so mature and beautiful, of course I’d crush on a mega-hottie like her! If Yumachi ever sees her, he’ll probably get it even worse than me, she’s got that stoic big-sister personality he goes crazy for. _

The young woman is busying herself with straightening up the club’s meeting room, a small space they pool their resources to rent out. With how casual the group is, it’s not uncommon for the room to get a bit untidy, but Erika wants to be sure and leave a good first impression. Kasane seems quite organized, and Erika hopes that a neat and presentable club might entice her to join.

It doesn’t take long for the time she and Kasane agreed upon to sneak up on her. The simple idea of straightening up turned into organizing the costumes in a more straightforward way before she knew it, and Erika is surprised when she hears a knock on the door. 

“I'll be right there!” she calls out, giving the room a quick once-over. The table that dominates the small room is clear, and anything that had been left on the floor is now put away. It’s difficult to make such a large collection of costumes look neat in such a small space, but the overflowing closet is the only thing out of order.

Erika then rushes to the door, flinging it open. “Sorry for making you wait,” she apologizes, as soon as she sees Kasane’s face. Erika finds herself blushing, a huge surprise to the usually shameless woman. “I was just finishing up!”

“It’s no problem. After all, I’m imposing by coming here,” Kasane says. as she steps into the room. Her eyes dart over the cozy room, taking in all it has to offer in seconds. “This room may be a bit small for a club, but it seems charming. I like it.”

“What? No way! You’re not imposing at all!” Erika assures her, “Uh, well, at least not by visiting. I mean being around someone so beautiful is imposing, but hey, I’m not about to complain!”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know, it might be wise to hold off on judgement until later,” Kasane says.

 

“That’s nonsense! Anyway, let me show you to the costumes!” Erika says, leading Kasane to their costume closet. Digging through them with practiced precision, she finds a Gothic Lolita costume that’s roughly Kasane’s size astonishingly quickly. “This is the kind of thing you were looking for, right?”

“Yes, that is exactly the style I’m interested in,” Kasane says, reaching for the costume. “Would you mind if I try it on?”

“Go ahead, that’s what we’re here for, isn’t it?” Erika says, smiling warmly. That smile fades quickly, as Kasane begins stripping without a word of warning. Erika stand speechless, her jaw dropping, as Kasane removes her blouse, her skirt, and her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties, and pantyhose. 

Kasane seems completely unfazed, until she notices Erika’s eyes lingering. “Oh, was this a problem? I didn’t notice a separate room, and assumed your group simply changed in here.”

“Ah, well…” Erika says, her face flushing, and a familiar heat welling up between her legs.  _ Damn, I’m really crushing hard,  _ she thinks. “Usually we’ll wait outside, at least with newer members who aren’t super comfortable yet.”

“My apologies then. No sense in you leaving now though,” Kasane says. “You’ve already seen this much.” And with that, she begins putting on the costume. It is fairly complicated, but Kasane seems to figure it out without much trouble. In what seems like no time at all, she is fully dressed, and Erika struggles to decide what looks best on her.

_ Of course the all-natural look is stunning, and her usual professional dress is great too, but a gothic lolita look suits her so well! Almost like some sort of vampire princess…  _ Erika thinks, and all the while she feels herself growing more aroused.  _ Damn, I’m going to have to do something about this once she leaves...I wonder if she’d let me do a quick photo shoot? _

“Oh, man, that looks so great!” Erika says, realizing she’s been silent for a bit too long. “I mean, it’s so perfect on you, do you think we could take some pictures? We should really record your first time in a costume, don’t you think? And I’m really hoping it won’t be your last!”

“I think I’ll definitely be interested in doing this again. As for the pictures, I wouldn’t have any problem with that. I’d rather like to see how I look, from different angles,” Kasane says.

“Oh, great!” Erika exclaims, pulling out her phone. She has the camera function pulled up in seconds, and begins taking snapshots of Kasane. At first, Kasane stands still, a neutral look on her face, but eventually Erika encourages her to try different poses. Regardless of if she’s got a finger in the corner of her mouth feigning innocence, or looking back over her shoulder at Erika, her face remains expressionless. “Geez, miss Kujuragi, the way you keep your face so steady is driving me wild! It’s like you’re from another world or something. You’re so gorgeous, it’s not even fair!”

“Erika, I have a question for you,” Kasane says, sensing that the impromptu photo shoot is coming to a close.

“Yeah? What is it?”

"I can't help but notice how often you make sexual and romantic advances towards me. I'd like to know, are these casual jokes, or genuine? While it's not as high on my list as some things, 'yuri' is something I'm definitely interested in." Kasane says, calmly suggesting something Erika wouldn't dare to bring up.

“What!?” Erika exclaims, completely shocked. “You're interested in yuri? Like girl on girl action? And you're interested in it with me?”

“Is that so surprising? I thought you were making your intentions quite clear, and they're intentions I happen to share. But, as I said, if it was all a misunderstanding then forget I said anything,” Kasane says.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll forget it anytime soon,” Erika says, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She closes in on Kasane, unable to believe this is happening, but not wanting to waste her chance either.

“I would like to repeat myself, first. There is a lot you don’t know about me, and I-” Kasane begins, but before she can finish, Erika is upon her, and silences her with a passionate kiss. Even though she new such contact was imminent, Kasane is still surprised, and locks up in shock for a moment, before melting into and returning the passionate kiss. 

“Shhh, I don’t need to hear all that. Usually anytime someone says something like ‘there are things about me you don’t know,’ it’s just a wicked cool backstory!” Erika says, grinning. “And just so you know, those are my favorite kind.”

“In that case, I see no reason why we shouldn’t continue,” Kasane says, maintaining her calm demeanor, though the red tinge to her cheeks gives away her excitement and arousal. 

“You’re so cute, Kujichi, staying all calm even when I can tell you’re getting into this!” Erika teases.

“Kujichi?” Kasane asks.

“Oh, man! I’m sorry, I just kind of...well, I thought it would be a good nickname. But I should have asked first…” Erika explains, worried she might have upset Kasane before things truly began.

“It’s no problem. I actually rather like it. I’ve...never had a nickname before,” Kasane says, her blush deepening. 

“Oh my God, you’re so damn cute! I don’t know how you can be so smoking hot and intimidating and adorable all at the same time but I love it!” Erika exclaims, as she lifts one hand to caress Kasane’s face. Her other hand goes lower, to Kasane’s hip, and the woman’s face shifts ever so slightly, as her arousal begins building up within her.

Of course, this slight shift is not enough for Erika. She can’t slips one hand down, lifting up the costume and slowly, so slowly, tracing her fingers up the smooth softness of Kasane’s pantyhose clad legs. Her other hand slips down as well, and she begins feeling up the older woman. 

“Ugh, I’m so jealous, Kujichi. Your body is so great!” Erika says, her hand continuing up her leg, until it finally slips past her thighs, to the heat between her legs. Erika begins gently stroking Kasane above her pantyhose and panties, marvelling at the wetness she can feel through both. She also works to lift one of Kasane’s breasts out of her bra, then out of the costume, and begins gently teasing at her nipple.

Through all of this, Kasane remains silent, as if trying to stay in control of herself. Erika watches her face like a hawk would a mouse, eagerly awaiting even the slightest twitch that might reveal her feelings. But even as Kasane feels pleasure she’s never experienced, at least not at the hands of another woman, she keeps her face straight, her breathing even. 

Instead of being discouraged, however, Erika feels a thrill. How many times have she and Walker ran into a situation just like this? They need information, and finally manage to nab someone who knows what they need, but of course they have to torture them for a bit before they’ll talk. Always, they start out tough, trying to act like nothing bothers them. And while she is doling out pleasure instead of pain, Erika knows she can utilize the same strategies that have brought her success in the past. 

So, the well-dressed woman redoubles her efforts, making sure to switch her focus to different parts of Kasane as frequently as she can, never lingering in the same place long, exploring her body greedily, hungrily. She feels Kasane spread her legs, giving Erika more access to her, and the slight progress sends a chill down Erika’s spine. Without hesitation, she slips her hand beneath Kasane’s final layers of clothing, feeling the heat of her entrance directly. 

“More…” Kasane murmurs, in a voice that sounds more emotional than anything Erika’s heard from her yet. As if that wasn’t enough, Kasane begins thrusting herself forward, grinding herself against Erika’s hand. 

“Ah, you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you, Kujichi?” Erika asks. It would be impossible for her to deny the thrill asking such a question brings out in her. She finds her own arousal mounting just at the thought of Kasane enjoying this time so very much.

Kasane opens her mouth, and Erika finds herself eager to hear what she has to say. What she does not expect, however, is the hand that darts to the back of her neck, that pulls Erika towards Kasane, and into another kiss. While Erika’s earlier kiss was easy, practiced, this one is raw. Kasane has little to no experience with such things, and is working off of pure desire, and it translates in how hasty she is, how  _ needy _ she is as her tongue darts into Erika’s mouth, exploring her. While Erika is still shell-shocked by the sudden kiss, Kasane shifts their dynamic ever so slightly, working Erika’s dress up, slipping her hand between Erika’s thighs, feeling the damp heat of her arousal.

Letting out a surprised squeak, Erika can’t believe what is happening. Kasane was, only moments ago, timid, hardly able to cope with Erika’s touch. But this? This sudden aggression is an interesting development, but judging from how quickly her arousal spikes, it is far from unwelcome. Now, rather than Erika showing a timid friend the ropes, the two of them are locked in a fierce battle, each trying to drive the other to climax. Erika may have a head start, but it seems Kasane is quite the quick study, already utilizing Erika’s methods of fluctuating her technique, of focusing on  _ just the right spot _ , all the while continuing their kiss. 

Before long, Erika is at her wit’s end. Despite trying her hardest, despite how close Kasane absolutely  _ has _ to be, there’s no end in sight, while Erika’s own peak is coming up faster than she could ever have expected. Kasane hasn’t even so much as pulled back from their kiss, while Erika is quickly growing short of breath. She needs to pull back, catch her breath, give herself just one second to recover then come back at Kasane with all she’s got, but the gorgeous, absolutely unbelievably beautiful woman just  _ won’t give her a chance _ as her fingers slip under Erika’s panties. Then, she’s touching her, slipping into her, finding her clit so quickly, teasing her, stroking her, and it’s all Erika can do to try to match her, to try to hold on just a little bit longer.

But it’s just so  _ fucking hot _ the way Kasane turned the tables on her. Though, to be honest, Erika is a little frustrated, she was trying to show her the ropes, teasing the timid older woman, and now she’s barely hanging on, desperately trying to outlast Kasane, but she feels her hands growing heavy, knows she needs to breathe, to pull back for just a second, but she can’t just let Kasane beat her. If she backs off, how can she ever get the upper hand again? In a last ditch effort, she bites at Kasane’s lip, shocking the older woman and winning herself just the slightest opportunity. She pinches at Kasane’s nipple, rolling it between her fingers, and matches the movement with her clit, and suddenly Kasane is tensing up. Her back arcs, she breaks their kiss, throwing her head back as she moans, finally reaching her limit.

Erika has no time to relish her victory, however, as even in the throes of her orgasm, Kasane continues working her fingers inside of Erika, still driving her to her climax even in the midst of her own. Now, however, Erika has no reason to hold back She, too, tips her head back, adding her own moan to the mix as she comes. Then, the small meeting room falls quiet. The only sound is that of the two women catching their breath. Kasane can’t help but feel awkward, letting things go so far in the first place, then taking charge so aggressively...but before she can worry too much about potentially ruining things before they truly began, Erika is beaming up at her.

“Oh, man, I  _ knew _ you were mega-hot, but that was just…” Erika pauses for a second, collecting her thoughts, “I mean, ‘the best I’ve ever had’ sounds a bit cliched, but that’s about as close as I can get!”

“Really? You enjoyed it that much?” Kasane asks, her eyebrows raising in curiosity.

“Oh, man, did I ever! I mean, I’d ask if you wanted to go again, if I didn’t think that was too forward of me,” Erika says, the faintest trace of a smirk twisting her lips upward.

“Would it be too forward? I could certainly find some time for something so thrilling,” Kasane says, simply, leaving Erika awestruck. She can’t help but wonder just how long this evening is going to last, with the incredible endurance Kasane showed earlier.


End file.
